


月儿弯弯

by weihuahua



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weihuahua/pseuds/weihuahua
Summary: 沙雕纯相声





	月儿弯弯

小马因为分手三次被三任ex在内网上挂了三次而人称宇直，哈佛第一直男，完全贬义的那种。不解风情，尖酸刻薄，时刻神隐，事后无品，他的极品事迹像春天的石楠花香一样遍布校园的角角落落。  
  
另一头，小花是进大学第一天就出柜的漂亮gay，因为他那两位异常拉风的双胞胎男友，他们揽着他招摇过市的时候可以震落一地眼球。从这个意义上来说，他的名声不比小马好到哪儿去。  
  
总之他们在加勒比之夜相识，小马刚被ex兜脸泼了一大杯啤酒，小花被强壮又纠缠不休的前男友，们，扯得衣衫凌乱。他们对视一眼，就这么相当不要命地牵起手来跳进冰天雪地里，跑路了。  
  
小花在小马的寝室里换了套衣服，小马在浴室里哗啦哗啦地洗澡。小花问他有没有牙线，小马大概没听到，反正没有回答。小花就自己推门进去找，小马刚好关水出来，浴巾都没裹，小花一看他那里，震惊地直了直眼睛。  
  
小马警惕：你干什么，我直的，我不会跟你419。  
  
小花扶额：呃，其实我们gay也不是什么男的都行……  
  
小马怒了：你的意思是我还不如gay？  
  
小花摸不着头脑：哈？不是，那个，就是，哈？？？  
  
小马还是戒备盯，一边死盯人家清牙缝，一边系浴巾。小花在镜子里看到他还这么直勾勾一脸严肃，还以为他跟自己开玩笑呢，也反将他一军，龇牙嗤一声：行了，谁不知道你直得惊天动地啊。  
  
小马，原地黑线……  
  
小花一阵花枝乱颤笑过：好了好了，我是想问能不能今晚跟你挤一下，我那两个混蛋男友肯定会在艾略特堵我。  
  
小马光速储存信息：你住艾略特？  
  
小花权当他答应了，随手抹把脸打个哈欠就出去摸床休息，路过小马之前下意识把刚刚看到的跟自己那俩富二代傻逼前任对比了一下，忍不住又瞥了一眼。  
  
一夜下来就住成常客，除了上课，小花每天在柯克兰呆十四个小时。小马虽然是他朋友，同时每天疑神疑鬼觉得我的编外室友想上我，哦不，想让我上他，害，都一样。  
  
小马眼里，小花喝水舔杯是为了勾引他，小花衬衫不扣到顶是在诱惑他，小花不小心蹭到他手背，那不得了，简直是要强奸他。小花上厕所纸用完了喊他递，他捂着眼睛从门缝里塞进去：你再这样不知检点我要报警了。  
  
小花：？？？  
  
照旧每天穿条包臀内裤在柯克兰蹦来跳去，和达达打成一团，看得小马额角直抽。  
  
有天小花忽然不来了，小马不开心，怀疑小花又在外面勾勾搭搭。他一不开心，就有本事让全寝都不开心。休美人说人家勾搭跟你有什么关系，人家漂亮，而你直得像根长眼睛的晾衣杆。小马拉下脸说怎么没有关系，他在外面弄来一身病菌，还跟我共用一个马桶好么，万一我哪天坐坐就得梅毒了怎么办，你说说怎么办。休美人听得差点昏过去，赶紧让他闭嘴闭嘴，这要是被人听见起码内网挂两周，直接骂出圈不带商量的。  
  
小马嘀咕，他挂我，他凭什么，他又没跟我确立过关系，我们又不是固定伴侣，都没交往过谈什么分手挂人。  
  
这时候小花刚好捅开小马给的钥匙进来，一抬头就愣住了：你跟谁交往了？  
  
小马火烧屁股地跳起来，面无表情上床睡觉去了。小花跟达达面面相觑，说小马不够意思啊，怎么交往到分手到被挂，自己一点都不晓得的。  
  
达达头疼，跟休美人靠在一起哎哟哎哟到处找嗅盐。  
  
小花见小马不到凌晨两点居然就关电脑睡觉，更觉得有问题，是被伤大发了，小心翼翼滚到他旁边去躺下，也不敢提那些有的没的，就拱来拱去地蹭了会儿，小马忽然翻身按住他的手，闷声问他怎么这么冷。  
  
小花抽了一下没抽动，就说是去凤凰社过关了，大冷天的答不上题还要裸奔，靠。  
  
小马眼睛一睁，精光差点闪瞎小花的狗眼：他们让你裸奔了？  
  
小花一手揉着冻红的脸颊还有点小得意：没有没有，怎么可能，我这么聪明的，啊哈哈哈……  
  
结果越揉越红，被小马怀疑是为了揉出人工腮红来色诱自己。  
  
小马就别开视线哼哼：你聪明，你会跟那俩傻逼谈恋爱？  
  
小花大汗：害，谁还没个看走眼的狗比前任……再说、再说……  
  
小马逼问：再说什么？  
  
小花支吾：呃，就是……那个……  
  
小马：他们在床上让你很舒服？  
  
这下小花真的脸红了：你不要瞎讲！  
  
但小马这个人，你们都知道的，在如何让人不舒服这件技艺上堪称登峰造极，非要穷追不舍打破砂锅问到底：难道他们逼你一起？你……你能一次两根？  
  
小花：……  
  
小花翻过身去彻底不要睬他了。  
  
小马等了一会儿，没反应，也翻了个身用背挨着人家，还说：算了，你不要拿你们gay圈那种淫乱的事情来对我进行性骚扰，我对你们那种事真的没有兴趣。  
  
小花气得吭哧吭哧睡不着：是谁先说的！我一个字都没提好不好！你果然是个畜生啊马克扎克伯格！  
  
第二天起来倒是谁也不记得生气了，小马还惦记着他的凤凰社测试，小花走到哪里他跟到哪里，还煞有介事地解释我担心你被迫裸奔之后被人捡尸回家一夜情，你们gay圈真的太乱，你反省一下。  
  
小花已然讲不出话，随便他去。  
  
不过夜路走多了是要遇见鬼的。小花的两个前男友，温大和温二，都是那种很可怕的富二代白人精英，活像两头雄赳赳的草泥马，周身围绕着如有实质的优越感，是凤凰社的编外贵客。自从被小花甩了之后就耿耿于怀，一看到他，就满脸女人你竟敢拒绝我呵呵你引起了我的注意之类的沙雕霸总表情，还要追过来寒暄。小花一见他俩double霸总脸就尬得一匹，头疼胃疼，赶忙要躲，要找嗅盐。小马火气撞上来说躲什么，你躲什么，不就两个死基佬。  
  
当着两个死基佬的面就壁咚了小花。  
  
小花比他高大半个头，居高临下看下来，噗嗤笑出来，就将计就计斜睨着温大温二，伸手很温柔地理了理小马的头发，那俩草泥马就愤愤不平地踱走了。  
  
那天晚上，小马补作业，小花拿着啤酒倚在门框上，易拉罐子端出高脚杯的架势，仰头灌了一口，水液沾湿胸口，他弯下腰去跟小马咬耳朵。  
  
也是那天晚上，小马知道了小花跟他们两个交往，完全是出于某种被家庭狠狠伤过后扭曲的daddyissue，他觉得温家那两个就是他父亲未竟的美国梦的代表，所以他爱他们，双份的。  
  
于是在那之后不久的某个派对夜，小马把小花从热闹的室内喊到室外，跟他分享了那个后来改变世界的主意。谈完份额后他抵着墙根无所谓地告诉小花：既然你爸爸想要美国梦，那我们就自己做一个给他看。  
  
小花手里捧着热饮，热气蒸腾模糊了彼此的面目，他呐呐不语，半晌用力拍上小马的掌心。用力，因为他的手在发麻。  
  
再后来他们白手起家，FB刊头上并列了CEO和CFO的姓名，小羊肖恩加入进来，他鼓励小马走进加州的猎猎炎夏，小花却说要留在纽约拉投资。他飞到帕罗奥图的雨幕里，没有等来小马接机。他怒气冲冲地到自己花钱租的大别墅里，迎面撞见小羊肖恩来开门，笑得晃荡荡的，满不在乎。小花想要发作，一下想起自己没有立场。  
  
小马醒了，看见修罗场很尴尬，拍了一下小花的屁股说你来啦。他觉得小gay应该都喜欢被拍屁股，这是对他们性魅力的肯定。但他没想到小花暴跳如雷，直接把他拽进衣帽间里吵架，指着鼻子问他有没有心？  
  
小马这个人吃软不吃硬，立刻反驳那你有么？我们在这里蓬勃发展，你要去拉什么土掉渣的广告，我看你才是没有心，你迟早会被我们彻底抛下！  
  
小花心里委屈，打了个喷嚏爆发出来，带哭腔地吼：你以为我愿意？我干什么要去纽约？我就要离你远远的！你一直这样若即若离跟我暧昧，又是合伙人又是睡一起，我也知道你直得跟傻逼一样，加起班来十天不洗卫衣。可是我有什么办法，你对我这么好，我会当真的啊！！  
  
小马怒气到顶：可你凭什么不把我当真？  
  
脑子一嗡就去亲他，衔着他唇珠上欲落未落的雨滴深深吻进口腔。刚刚吵架的时候，他就几乎没法从那儿移开视线。小花只轻哼了一声就揪紧了他的衣领，被他推到衣柜上。  
  
长长的激吻过后小花气喘吁吁，他湿漉漉的喘息声凑得太近以至于简直像耳机里的ASMR，其实他只说了几个音节：你不是……  
  
小马立刻接：只为你。  
  
小花仰头呻吟一声，因为他感觉到小马的小马了，他想起头天晚上看到的景象。小马显然也想到了，不要脸地凑上去蹭：我比他们两个加起来都大，嗯？  
  
小花红着眼睛：等等，那个……  
  
小马咧嘴，摸出小羊肖恩塞在角落里的加大号套：放心，管够呢。  
  
一边给小花脱衣服一边嘟哝我又不是gay，我的性生活可健康可安全了……差点又被小花乱拳揍下床。  
  
小马终于成为了小花第三任也是最拉风的一任，男朋友。  
  
遂HE。


End file.
